Elder scrolls: Curse of the Daedra
by jmanfilms12
Summary: What happens when a bored daedra decidea to upheave there boredom by sending for unsuspecting people into the frozen tundra of skyrim will they face everying and rise? Or fear everything and run?


**Whats up everyone this story is based on a dream i had after playing the dlc for Skyrim an taking into account one unpredictably crazy ass Daedra with the voice of Shawn Connery, Sheogorath where he decides to completely fuck with one unlucky or lucky (depending on how you view it) soul and sending them to the land of frost where they shall be left to forge there own path all because Sheogorath was bored.**

 **With that little intro outta the way we now begin the story!.**

* * *

In the plane of Oblivion in the shimmering isles where Sheogorath ruled the mad king sat upon his thrown with only one thing going through his twisted mine.

Absolute boredom.

Even his fellow Daedra and messing with the mortal realm of tamriel couldn't break him from his boredom, and yes he had tried, he made it rain cheese in Mephala's realm and caused a chicken stampede in Whiterun and pissed off Molag Bal by turning his mace into a rubber duck.

And yet no matter what he did the crazy God just grew more and more bored...Until it finally hit him he needed to do something no deity has ever done before the crazed God grinned to himself and brought out his infamous wabbajack and hit the bottom of it on the ground forming a portal and looking an through it seeing the planet known as earth and looking for the poor soul that would be the subject in quelling his boredom.

As the Daedric prince looked through the portal with glee at his new idea he decided to choose the person randomly so he closed his eyes an snapped his fingers making the portal shuffle through multiple possible victims to lift the mad gods boredom

-Earth-

On the planet Earth we see a trail young man with snow white hair and violet eyes his skin slightly pale due to a lack of sunlight wearing a grey shirt with a dark blue hoodie on his waist and holey jeans listening to music on his wireless Bluetooth Skullcandy headphones. A backpack on him holding what seemed to be camping supplies such as a small tent,food,matches,ECT.

This young man was waiting for his friends to show up for a group camping trip they had planned for the last several months. As the young man waited he began to grow impatient as he listened to his music waiting for his friends to show up.

"YO ALEXANDER!" the young man now dubbed as Alexander looked over to see his closest friend a slightly older man with a muscular build and shaggy red hair and a well combed beard wearing a norse necklace and a black jacket over a red t-shirt and Carhartt pants with combat boots, walking towards him.

Alexander smiled seeing his friend "T-took ya l-l-long enough Erik".

The Viking looking man now named Erik slightly laughed "Sorry I was looking for my hunting knife".

"Y-y-you know w-where just camping not hunting right?" The stuttering young man asked.

"Oh I know" Erik said with a hearty grin "But hey ya never know what might happen in the wild!".

Alexander just slightly chuckled at his friends adventurous nature "So ya know if our rides gonna be late or not?" He asked?

All Erik did was shrug "No clue knowing Kane he's probably to busy boning his girlfriend then driving" the large man said bluntly making Alexander slightly blush. Just before Alexander could!D respond a minivan with a galactic tiger design on the side rolled up to the two friends and in to driver's seat is a man wearing sun glasses with tan skin and blonde hair that looks like he had just gotten out of bed and stubble around his mouth wearing a beanie on his head with a muscle shirt and tight leather pants with a again for a belt and sneakers and cog tags around his neck.

In he passenger side was Kane's girlfriend a lovely woman with a slightly chubby figure her Auburn hair done in a braid that goes down to her posterior wearing a AC-DC t-shirt and a spiked be!T on her waist with denim shorts and black hair with morning blue highlights and green eyes.

Kane smiled at the two men "Hey guys sorry where late traffic was a bitch". Kane the. Opened the door to the minivan and Alexander an Erik placed that backpacks in the back seats with the other camping supplies.

"It's alright K-kane" assured Alexander making the female of the group groan.

"Al you still got that stuttering thing going on? I thought you'd get that taken care of by now dude" she said to the pale man.

Alexander just chuckled nervously "S-sorry Liz" he said to the woman now dubbed as Liz.

Kane just decided to end this conversation "Hey babe it ain't his fault he stutters like that" he tried to assure his girlfriend.

Liz sighed "I know I just don't want people making fun of my little brother for his stuttering" she said ruffling her little brothers hair making Alexander playfully glare at his older sister and harmlessly bat her hand away from his head making Kane and Erik chuckle at the two siblings.

"Alright" Kane said as he turned to the key to his van "Time to head out guys! For a whooole week of fun an nature!" he exclaimed trying to pump up the group which proves effective as the group gave a big hoot as there response. With that Kane started his car and drove off leaving the struggles of modern living behind in exchange for the relaxing release of nature.

-5 hours later-

The sun had disipated and replaced with the moon as the group drove to the camping sight with Liz and Erik falling asleep in there seats the only ones awake being Alexander and Kane. There was nothing but silence between the two which made things pretty akward for the two. So being the one with the most confidence Kane decided to start a conversation.

"So Al I hear you turned 18 last week while I was out a state huh?" Kane asked

Alexander not expecting a conversation stuttered with his words slightly "Um y-y-y-yeah a-and I'll be i-in my senior year next year".

Kane whistled im response "Nice...So um I wanted to ask you since...Well Liz won't tell me..." Alexander grew anticipated hoping Kane wouldn't ask the dreaded question he was thinking of. Kane looked in the rearview mirror discretely seeing Alexander's expression he sighed slightly he didn't want to ask this but he just had to know.

"How's you're mom been since...You know?" He asked

Alexander just froze slightly but decided to swallow his nervousness and just respond...But just before he could do that a loud booming and old scratchy voice violated there ears waking up both Erik and Liz with the loud sound.

"FOUND YOU!"

With that the car suddenly stopped entrapped in a aura of some kind of red energy and with it the car was completely turned on it own and sent hurtling off a cliff making the entire group scream in absolute terror as they hit the ground and with as soon as they hit the ground there was nothing.

Silence...

Darkness...

Cold...

The smell of horse-wait what!?.

Alexander's eyes jolted open in shock his skin was covered in cold sweat as if death himself walked through him...Which he swear it did as the car crashed off a cliff. The first thing he noticed was how blurry his vision was his head was pounding as if he was being wacked upside the head over and over again by a mallet his ear ringing lovely drowning out the sounds of a blurry figure in front of him as they spoke to him.

He let out a coherent string of babbles as he began to regain all his senses his vision began to c!ear and his ears started to stop ringing and soon enough he was able to see who was talking to him. It was Kane a look of pure worry his sun glasses gone reaveling beautiful bright blue eyes. As Alexander's hearing started to come back he was able to make out what the older man was saying.

"Al! Al! Oh God buddy please speak to me dude!"

"Uuuuugh K-k-kane" Kane smiled and placed his head on Alexander's shoulder.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Kane exclaimed " You've been out for 4 days dude don't you ever scare us like that again!".

Alexander looked over to see others with him and Kane, his sister Liz and his friend Erik looked at him relieved and Alexander noticed three other people he didn't recognize two blond men one with a gag on his mouth and a brown haired man in rags. He felt the seat he was sitting on bump up and down slightly and he noticed they where in a wooden carriage with a man in Roman looking armor at the front of it riding a horse pushing the caravan through a snow filled forest.

"G-guys w-w-what the hell is going o-on!?" Alexander asked scared out of his mind.

The blonde man without the gag in his mouth "You're on a imperial caravan heading towards Helgen boy".

Helgen, for some reason the name sounded familiar to Alexander, he looked towards his friends with a look asking them if what he said was true. The group only nodded in response "What h-h-happened? the last t-thing i-i-i remember is t-the car cr-crashing off a cliff" Alexander asked.

"Apparently we did crash" responded Erik "We all passed out and when we woke up we nearly buried under a good amount of snow near what could only be described as an ambush against the guys in blue over here".

Liz looked over to the blonde men "So who the hell are you guys?" She asked seeming to be the most calm one in this situation.

"My name is Ralof" he responded "The man in front of me is the one true high king of Skyrim Ulfric Stormcloak" Ralof exclaimed proudly

"If he's a king then why the hell is he bound and gaged?" Stated Liz

Ralof looked sternly at Liz "Because of these damned imperials and there cowardice treaties" he said blatantly...And then blinked as the four "Notes" in strange clothing just looked at him confusion written on there faces.

"Wait...Do you...Not know of the war here in Skyrim?" Ralof asked.

"S-SKYRIM!?" yelled out Alexander in surprise making several people jump on slight surprise.

"Wait...Isn't Skyrim that game you play All?" Asked Liz getting a nod on response.

"I knew this place looked familiar" said Erik "But now the question is how in the name of Odin did we get here?" The large man asked.

"...Odin?" Said Ralof in confusion "Is that some form of new daedric prince?".

"Um uh m-m-my friends a-and i-i come f-f-from uuuuh A-Akivir w-where we worship different g-gods c-called the Norse" quickly responded Alexander as to not make the group seem completely insane.

Ralof just glared "Oh...More damned foreigners" he said in a growling tone.

Liz glared at Ralof slightly then leaned over to Alexander and spoke quietly to where only her, Kane,and Erik could hear "Bro if...If we are in Skyrim what happens next".

"You can't be serious" Sayed Erik.

"You heard what blondy over there said man where in Skyrim" explained Kane.

"There has to be another explanation, maybe where all dreaming" Erik responded

Liz and Kane just looked at him "...At the same time in the same dream" they said simultaneously making Erik blush slightly in embarrassment that his statement was debunked so quickly.

"Okay I admit that sounds highly unlikely...And we might be in Skyrim" he admitted.

Liz then looked at Alexander asking the same question "Where going to Helgen to be executed aloung side Ulfric stormcloak in order to bring an end to the war he started and well be saved by the dragon alduin before getting executed" he stated to his friends.

She nodded still slightly scared at the fact of execution an the fact they're gonna have to deal with a giant flying fire breathing iguana but if she remembered anything from what Alexander told her about the game they where going to be okay as long as they followed the person called Dovahkin.

She looked over toward the far end of the cart seeing a nordic man in rags " _That must be him_ " she thought to herself.

As the carriage moved on into helhen several people where watching as the carriage moved on. The one thing that caught the groups interest was a old man in roman looking armor talking with a golden skinned woman in a robe.

"Tch Thalmor cunt" Ralof said under his breath which earned a glare and a kick to the shin from Liz for cursing in front of her brother making him grunt.

The cart kept moving until it came to a stop an an imperial captain began giving orders to get the prisoners off the carts and thus names where being called.

"First Ulfric Stormcloak jatl of Windhelm and murder of the High king" said a man holding a list. Ulfric walked over to his other captive soldiers who all bowed in respect to there leader.

More names where being called off and Alexander inorder to try and calm himself tried focusing on his surroundings such as the birds and names from the other carts being called off.

"Jodashi of Elswyr" Alexander saw a rather muscular Kahjit walk up wearing only ragged pants with scars on his arms and his chest his fur black as night with white stripes his hair in dreadlocks with golden ear rings in his ears and shinning green eyes one milky white with a scat going down the blind eye.

"Next Noctutna of Riften" Alexander blushed seeing a lovely Dark elf woman with platinum hair which off set her near ebony skin perfect her eyes a piercing crimson and her lips a rose red...though the one thing that made Alexander blush deeper was the fact tight fitting rags did very little to hide her rather large assets.

Alexander was nudged by Kane which made him snap back into reality an look over at Kane seeing his slightly sly grin.

"Hehehr damn dude where about to die an you're checking out girls" the teasing made Alexander blush.

"Who knows maybe once we get out of here you'll be able to ask her out" this earned Kane a slight nudge from Alexander.

"Next Lokir of Rorikstead" Liz slightly smiled learning the name of who she thinks is the Dovahkin. But that smile quickly faded.

"No I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir then ran away yelling "You're not gonna kill me!" Shortly after saying that he was shot down by archers.

The captain of the guards who was an imperial woman with demeanor that commanded respect "Anyone ELSE feel like running!?".

Her only answer was silence until Erik responded " Bloody coward should've stayed and died with his honor in tact " this earned an approving nod from the storm cloak soldiers.

Liz was slightly sweating at this point she had just found out the one she thought was the Dovahkin was in fact not even close and the only other people on the cart where the two storm cloaks, her boyfriend,her brother,and her friend and herself.

But she tried to hold in her fear inorder to stay strong in the hopes her friends would stay strong too. Erik, even though he barely showed it, was slightly scared of his own death but was proud to die beside his friends and who he saw as proud warriors.

Kane wasn't that worried but he was still a little fearful being a marine he saw lots of death so he was kind of desensitized to it but he was still fearful none the less.

Alexander was fucking terrified he was sweating bullets sure hes played the game and nows most of the outcomes. But he didn't know what effect on the outcomes would be with there presence in the world as far as he knew there presence means the Dovahkin dies or nothing happens.

Hadvar then looked at the group and spoke "Hey you four!" The group looked at the imperial soldier.

"Who are all of you?" He asked.

Kane was the first to speak "Kane Manson ex-soldier from... Akavir" he said with difficulty remembering the name of the alias country Alexander made.

"The names Liz Launceston of Akavir" Liz said.

Erik then spoke up "Erik Forebear of Akavir, proud worshiper of Odin"

Hadvar then looked towards Alexander which made Alexander nervous under the soldiers gaze "A-a-alexander L-Launceston of A-Akivir"

"Hmph strange thought all form of men died in Akavir" Hadvar said.

Hadvar looked at his list and then the group and then looked at the captain "Captain what do we do there not on the list?".

The captain looked at the group and her hard gaze softened when seeing the timid Alexander and grit her teeth knowing Elenwen wouldn't even think of letting them go.

" Forget the list they go to the chopping block" she said regaining her hard gaze.

This made Kane grit teeth,Liz and Alexander sweat and Erik sigh accepting his fate. "But...*Sigh* yes captain" said Hadvar and then he looked to the group " I'm sorry I'll make sure you're remains are cremated since we don't have ships that go to Akavir ".

The group then headed to the group of storm cloak prisoners all waiting for there untimely deaths. The captain of the guard walked over and stood beside a priestess as general tullius walked over to the gagged Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric some in Helgen call you a hero" Tullius began "But the way I see it a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder the high king!" He said with a glare that threatened to burn through Ulfrics eyes.

"You started this war and plunged Skyrim into chaos!" He yelled "But now we bring an end to you're rebellion and bring order to skyrim and her people" he finished then walked over to the captain.

"Start this execution" he ordered.

"Yes commander Tulius!" She responded then looked at the priestess "Read them the prayer".

The priestess nodded and began " As we send you're souls to atherius blessings of the eight divines upon y-"

"For the love of Talos shut up and let's get this over with!" Yelled an angry storm cloak as he stormed to the chopping block.

"As you wish" said the priestess agitated.

With that the storm cloak set his head on the block and the execution at brought his Axe down upon his head making the storm cloaks head fall and roll upon the ground.

Alexander nearly vomitted seeing this he had never seen someone die before this "Use this to make you strong".

Alexander looked over at who said that and saw the Kahjit he saw before " What did you saw?" He asked.

"This one said to use this experience to make you stronger" said Jodashi "Jodasho feels that this is not this one or our time to die so if you live through this use this experience to make youre will stronger so you may face more dangers in you're life head on".

This earned a chuckle from Kane "Yo youre speaking my language".

Jodashi slightly smiled " Good to see another warrior with similar views"

Kane then looked at Alexander "Look Al..." He looked towards Jodashi.

"Jodashi" he responded

"Jodashi's right I don't know how but somehow where getting through this" he said with a reassuring smile giving Alexander some form of hope.

The captain looked at the list and flinched "...Next Al-" she was cut off when Kane walked up.

"Hey I'll go next I've been needong a hair cut lately" Kane said with a confident smile as he set his head on the block.

"Kane no!" Yelled Alexander as he was held back by a imperial guard as he tried to jump in and help Kane. The other two where also being held back Liz crying seeing Kane on the block and Erik seething mad.

The captain gained some respect towards Kane for this as did Jodashi. "Very well...and i truly am sorry for this" she then motioned the executioner to continue.

The executioner raised his Axe just as a mighty roat was heard and Hadvar cried out "WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?". Everyone looked up seeing a pure black flying reptile with piercing red eyes land on top of the tower over the group.

One person yelled out " DRAGOOOOOOOOOON!".

The dragon the let out a shout and the sky became black as night and raging balls of fire began to fall from the sky destroying the town and sending people into a frenzy panic.

Kane quickly got up just in time to nearly get hit by a meteor making him fly a few feet across the ground luckily he was caught by Jodashi who broke his fall with his body.

Kane and Jodashi got up and his behind some rubble with Kane smiling at Jodashi "Thanks man" Jodashi let out one of his cat claws and quickly cut the ropes on Kane's wrist and in return Kane undid the ropes on Jodashi's wrist.

"It wasn't a problem this one feels you'd do the same for Jodashi" he responded as more meteors feel from the sky.

Kane looked up from the rubble looking for his crew but doesn't see them anywhere "Dammit where are they!" He ducked down as another meteor came down.

"Jodashi suggest we leave now!" Jodashi yelled out.

"No! Not without Liz,Erik,and Al!" Kane quickly snapped back.

"This one understands you're concern but Jodashi doesn't think you'll be able to find them burnt to a crisp!" Jodashi said trying to reason with Kane.

Kane grit his teeth things where far to chaotic to go looking for his friends hes more then likely end up dead with all the meteors coming down. Kane just grit his teeth an looked at Jodashi "Fine but as soon as the dust settles"

"This one promises to help look for you're friends" and with that the two of them left helgen by climbing over the wall using the broken parts of the wall.

As that was going on the large one of the group Erik was retreating inside a watchtower near the execution site in there was Ulfric and Ralof along with a few other storm cloaks each of them panting in exhaustion.

"W-what in the name of Odin was that" Erik said with raspy breath.

"That was dragon" responded Ralof recovering his breath "But thats impossible I thought they where all just nothing but legends!".

"Legends don't just burn down buildings" said the ungaged Ulfric he then began to take charge of the situation "Now everyone we have to get out of here"

The group nodded and Ulfric looked towards Erik "You boy can you hold a sword?"

"My father taught me a thing ortwo about using a Axe" Erik responded making Ulfric nod.

Ulfric the motioned to one of his soldiers who had a weapon to give him one and the soldier handed Erik the axe the executioner had and Erik gave it a few swings to get a good feel for it.

"Good now come with me" said Ulfric "Also before you protest I promise once we are back at Windhelm I'll send out a search party for you're friends if they are still here".

To this Erik nodded and the large man followed Ulfric as they tried to find a way out of Helgen. Towards the main keep Alexander and Liz are running for there lives trying to avoid being either eaten by the dragon or squashed by the meteors falling from the sky.

As they ran they saw many people die from either the dragon or meteors which only made the siblings want to leave Helgen even more soon enough they came across Hadvar and an old man jolding back a young boy as his father is burnt to death by the dragons firey breath.

Hadvar looked towards the two of them " Still alive prisoners stick by me if you want to stay that way!".

"NO SHIT!" yelled out Liz as she and Alexander followed him to the main keep once the dragon flew off to deal with the imperials shooting at him with arrows.

As they ran Alexander heard a loud pained yell and looked towards it seeing the dunmer from before she had tried to escape Helgen but she leg was trapped under some rubble. Alexander contemplated on helping her but after hearing the dragon roar once more his instincts kicked in and he ran over as fast as he could and started lifting the rubble off her leg.

Liz looked over seeing Alexander helping the dunmer girl but struggling in getting the rubble off her leg so she grabbed hadvars arm and the two ran over and helped getting the rubble off her leg. Once it was off Alexander got her on his back and the group continued on.

As they ran they saw the captain near the keep. She hears the sound of footsteps and saw the four running towards her "HADVAR OVER HERE GET INTO THE KEEP WHERE LEAVING!" she yelled.

She suddenly choked and the group stopped seeing a Axe appear at her throat and Ralof holding the axe. Ralof garbbed the captains sword from her waist and threw it away holding the captain hostage.

"Back off Hadvar I'm leaving Helgen and you can't stop me!" The bastard yelled.

"Dammit Ralof this isn't the time for something like this! Look at what's happening a dragons attacking and you're still playing rebellion!" Hadvar snapped back.

Ralof laughed "Are you kidding this is the perfect chance for something like this with this bitch as a hostage none of you foul imperial dogs will touch me!".

The captain just growled angrubat herself for getting in this situation. Hadvar could just leave with the other three right now but he wasn't just about to let a comrade let along a surpiror officer stay hostage to an stormcloak bastard.

Just then as if planned by the divines themselves a meteor landed between the them making Ralof drop his weapon as both sides where blown away by the impact of the fiery rock dust picking up all over the place.

The captain grabbed Ralof's axe and slammed the blade of it into his skull killing the bastard instantly.

Alexander coughed as he got up hearing a groan behind him an looked over seeing the dunmer girl on the ground " S-sorry about that miss" he then helped her back up.

"Its alright" she said to Alexander "Also you don't need to carry me anymore I think I should be fine npw.".

Alexander nodded and looked around " Liz! Sis where are you!?" He yelled out for his sister and soon enough the dust cleared up.

Alexander's eyes widened seeing the one thing he had hoped to never see "S-sis..."

There Liz was lying on the ground with a piece of sharp rock from the meteor in her neck her blood flowing onto the ground the life in her eyes gone.

Alexanders eyes welled up with tears and he fell to his knees lifting her head slightly thebtears flowing freely now "N-no...no" his crying turned into hard sobs.

The captain looked over her face softening at the scene but she regained a hard gaze and roughly picked up Alexander from the ground "We need to move".

" LET ME GO!" yelled Alexander as he struggled against the captains grip reaching our for his sisters corpse "I NEED TO STAY W-WITH SIS".

In response the captain took her fist and slammed it on his head knocking him unconscious as the group walked into the main keep leaving Liz's corpse behind and a burning Helgen behind them the last thing they hear before entering the keep is the black dragons mighty roar.


End file.
